No sólo en los espejos nos podemos reflejar
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Un presentimiento le llegó a la mente, tal vez Irasue la ayudaba porque había pasado por lo mismo… se rio de sí misma por pensar algo tan ilógico, ella era la gran dama Irasue, era el ejemplo de la realeza por excelencia. Sin embargo, allí estaba Irasue; ayudándola a huir, y con aquello le estaba salvando la vida por completo. Reto del foro ¡Siéntate! aquí en ffnet.


**Hi! Esta es una respuesta al reto propuesto por ****Erly Sakimi-Tama Misaki ****, hecho en el foro: ¡****Siéntate! ****Aquí en FFnet … Para variar, versión rosa del pasado de Irasue ;)**

**Enjoy! (eso espero :s…) **

_No sólo en los espejos, nos podemos reflejar_

Entre el cielo de aquel día nublado se podía divisar una carroza dorada tirada por corceles negros que surcaba el cielo con una lentitud desesperante; o por lo menos, eso pensaba Irasue quien quería llegar lo más pronto posible al palacio de Izayoi. El carruaje bajó considerablemente de altura mientras que un rayo dejaba ver las grises nubes amenazando con empapar todo lo que encontrase a su paso. Se acercó a la orilla del vehículo para divisar el río cercano que se veía tan pacífico, era tan predecible el saber que dentro de unas horas ese río devastaría aldeas. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro, ese día sería idéntico al día que la conoció.

FLASHBACK

_-¿te encuentras bien?- _Por un segundo pensó que estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida. Desde cuándo la gran Reina de las Tierras del Noreste iba a acercarse a una humana o a cruzar una insignificante palabra con una ella ni mucho menos "preocuparse" por alguien de categoría tan inferior, eso era absolutamente impensable; pero de cualquier forma… allí estaba, con su magnífico kimono, sus joyas más lujosas y su mejor porte frente a una humana desplomada a sus pies, empapada por la lluvia y viéndola con una impotencia enorme.

Era fácil distinguir que aquella chica era de la realeza, su olor la delataba completamente; sin embargo, aún no cabía por la mente de Irasue qué andaba haciendo una princesa sola en un día tan tormentoso como ése.

-_Ayuda.- _Fue lo que sus agudos oídos lograron escuchar del susurro que la chica exhaló. Volteó a ver inmediatamente su carruaje negro, aquél día definitivamente no era el mejor: viajó sin súbditos y uno de sus caballos acababa de fallecer por un relámpago por lo que al ver el caballo negro de aquella mujer pensó en matarla y llevarse su equino aunque tuviese que terminar su viaje en tierra firme. Pero para su desgracia el caballo tiró a aquella chica y huyó dejando a Irasue observando con decepción su plan fallido y al lado de ella una joven desfallecida tanto física como emocionalmente.

Suspiró resignada, la lluvia era tan fuerte que el paraguas que traía casi no la cubría; su primer pensamiento fue darle la espalda a la joven princesa y dirigirse a su carruaje pero tenía en su mente un recuerdo muy parecido a la imagen que contemplaba e ese momento, recordó a una chica de cabellos plateados llorando escondida debajo de las raíces de un árbol, esperando que los soldados del palacio no la encontrasen.

Si bien una princesa jamás sale del palacio, supuso que aquella mujer tuvo la misma idea que ella tuvo hace un par de años; trató lo más que pudo de no tocar la piel de aquella humana aunque eso en nada serviría puesto que el solo contacto de las mangas de su kimono con la princesa dejaba el olor de humano calado en Irasue. Con poco esfuerzo la levantó del suelo y ambas se dirigieron hacia el carruaje varado a esperar que aquella tormentosa lluvia parase.

Ladeando la vista hacia la chica, Irasue logró comprobar que ésta no se encontraba herida; no era que le importase pero no podía dejar de contemplar a la princesa, simplemente era la viva imagen de ella en sus tiempos de juventud.

-gracias.- comentó al darse cuenta que Irasue la observaba… -

-hmp…- su vista se volvió a dirigir a la ventana. –eres la dueña del caballo, volverá por ti.- se limitó a excusarse ya que no era ningún elogio recibir agradecimiento de una humana.

-no volverá, lo tomé prestado de una aldea para huir.- su voz resquebrada llegó a Irasue quien se sorprendió de haber acertado en su sospecha; sin embargo disimuló su sobresalto con un silencio incómodo que duró por varios segundos hasta que una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro

-es imposible huir, te encontrarán.

-no importa, volveré a escapar si es necesario.- la determinación de esa joven era increíble para la edad que aparentaba; pero contestarle de esa forma a Lady Irasue era simplemente intolerable. Estaba a punto de insultar a su acompañante pero sintió la carreta moverse bruscamente; ambas chicas voltearon a ver hacia el caballo quien relinchaba agazapado tratando vanamente de huir del río en aumento, si seguían allí el carruaje pronto sería arrastrado por la corriente. El animal corría lo más que podía para intentar alzar vuelo pero con un caballo el pesado carruaje a penas se movía y el agua hacía que sus patas se hundiesen en la tierra húmeda.

Con tantas ganas deseó Lady Irasue salir de allí pero era una inuyokai, su raza era completamente enemiga del agua y absolutamente no planeaba salir bajo la tormenta y menos que una princesa la viese en ese estado, ya de por sí era deplorable que estuviera en aquella situación; de sus dedos salió un gran látigo verde que azotó contra el animal para que se moviese, sin embargo lo único que logró fue desorientarlo de manera que corrió para el lado opuesto volteando el carruaje hacia el río. Ambas salieron a la superficie del carruaje que se movía cada vez más rápido a manera que el agua iba entrando

-¡Súbete al caballo, yo le quito las riendas!.- Izayoi se movía con destreza entre los hierros de la carroza tratando de destrabar los cinchos que sujetaban al equino, en cambio Lady Irasue había perdido su porte inmutable al escuchar hablar a la chica, la lluvia la empapaba completamente lo que le hacía perder la concentración y sólo podía enfocarse en el agua que rodeaba el carruaje arrastrándolo. Se movió con torpeza tratando de subir al caballo ya que jamás había montado uno, se abrazó al lomo del animal sintiéndose tentada a convertirse en su verdadera forma pero sabía de por sí que eso sería mucho peor, un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos para voltear a ver a la princesa.

-¡controla al caballo, me falta poco! Irasue la vio con una mezcla de zozobra y odio, nadie le daba órdenes a ella y a la vez estaba consciente que no podía quedarse quieta y demostrar su debilidad pero cuando intentó acercarse al cuello del caballo, tambaleó dándose cuenta que no podía siquiera moverse sin la gran posibilidad de caer al agua.

Jamás aceptaría que fuese miedo pero definitivamente era algo parecido, sus ojos y su expresión la delataban por lo que Izayoi decidió terminar rápido con su tarea ya que más de la mitad del carruaje se encontraba hundido y el agua estaba demasiado cerca de Irasue quien miraba la corriente con desasosiego. Zafó el último hierro con un tiró que le desgarró la mano pero poco le importó, se sentó en el lomo del caballo y lo sacó rápidamente del río mientras observaba de reojo a Irasue cuidando que ésta no cayera. Se adentró en el frondoso bosque donde las hojas amortiguaban la caída del agua creando una especie de techo gigante que servía de refugio. El caballo cayó haciendo a ellas caer también hacia la tierra convertida en lodo cuyo olor logró marear momentáneamente a Irasue que con la ayuda de Izayoi lograron acomodarse bajo un inmenso árbol. Después de colocar a Irasue en el respaldo del árbol, se quitó el obi de su empapado kimono para contener la sangre que aún resbalaba de su mano.

El olor del bosque era casi insoportable para Irasue pero era preferible a la lluvia aunque eso ya poco importaba; estaba completamente empapada y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. No es que la debilitase el agua pero el inmenso odio que le tenía y el asco de sí misma viéndose absolutamente mojada era más que suficiente para perder el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Cerró los ojos un momento cuando distinguió un olor distinto del lodo y la humedad; olía a sangre, abrió inmediatamente los ojos para voltear a ver a Izayoi quien se encontraba completamente dormida sosteniendo su mano herida con el obi de su kimono levemente manchado de sangre; un respingo cruzó por su espalda, aquella mujer la había ayudado. A pesar que sus parpados le pesaban y su autoestima andaba por el suelo, dejó sus pensamientos y su sueño por un lado para mantenerse atenta de sus alrededores conservando de nuevo su temple tal y como lo debería hacer la realeza.

No fue sino hasta la mañana, cuando el sol comenzaba a alumbrar que sintió el olor característico de los guardias de su palacio. Era de esperarse, aunque hubiese preferido llegar sola, si la viesen en ese estado ya no le tomarían respeto alguno. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar para dejar a su acompañante, pero al verla de reojo se detuvo, observó que la hemorragia de Izayoi había cesado, lo trató de ignorar pero su conciencia le repetía que no debía dejarla allí. Vaciló un par de segundos en ello cuando se percató que detrás suyo estaban hincados a sus pies algunos guardias del palacio. A pesar de no poder ver sus caras porque estaban cabizbajos, sintió la extrañeza de sus guardaespaldas al verla desarreglada y con olor a humano.

-_Traigan el carruaje.-_ suspiró con un leve deje de nerviosismo mientras pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de decir…- _y… llévense a esa humana, será mi esclava_.- Los soldados siguieron las órdenes de su reina un poco extrañados debido a su decisión; sin embargo siguieron sus órdenes y agarraron bruscamente a Izayoi quien despertó sobresaltada viendo a los poderosos yokai arrastrándola hacia uno de los caballos, volteó a ver a Irasue quien la observaba con altivez en su expresión. Mientras el carruaje se dirigía a su reino, Irasue ideaba la manera de ver qué hacía con aquella humana.

Las gigantescas puertas del palacio se abrieron mientras el carruaje se dirigía directamente a la entrada de los aposentos de Irasue. Izayoi divisó aquel sitio anonadada, el palacio de Irasue superaba por muchísimo al suyo y estaba completamente rodeado de guardias y sirvientas yokai viéndola, algunos asqueados y otros curiosos. Mientras ella intentaba no ver a quienes la observaban con extrañeza, Irasue intentaba escuchar desde el carruaje los murmullos de sus súbditos; sin embargo apenas lograba escuchar las muestras de desagrado que le tenían a su acompañante, cerró los ojos con fuerza sabía que con esto todo el respeto que le tenían se había ido a la basura completamente, al igual que su renombre. "Todo este alboroto por una simple humana" pensó para sus adentros aunque bien sabía que aquella mujer no era cualquier persona.

Bajó del carruaje con la misma elegancia que la caracterizaba, aunque su cabello estuviese desordenado, su ropa empapada y con olor a humano; su porte y semblante impasible y serio le daba una belleza y distinción sin igual. Caminó hacia la entrada de su habitación no sin antes ordenar que alistaran a la humana y la enviasen a su habitación después. No dio explicación demás, nadie tenía derecho a dudar de sus decisiones y menos cuando su semblante delataba furor. A penas entró en sus aposentos se desvistió completamente para ducharse y volverse a convertir en la reina que era. No tardó mucho tiempo en que sintiera el olor de la princesa acercarse a su puerta y antes de que pudieran las súbditas tocar ella ya había abierto su puerta dejando entrar a Izayoi y cerrando de un portazo la entrada a las sirvientas.

-_gracias_.-

-_pago favores con favores_.- se limitó a decir mientras observaba que la herida de Izayoi había parado de sangrar; la chica le esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-_Izayoi.-_

_-¿disculpa?-_

_-Mi nombre es Izayoi, creo que no nos habíamos presentado antes.-_

-_Lady Irasue_- le mencionó mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia su armario. Izayoi la observó más detenidamente, ahora que lo recordaba aquella mujer era la Daiyoukai de la que hablaban, sus tierras eran prohibidas para cualquier pueblo.

_-¿Acaso no eres la Daiyoukai de las tierras del Noreste?_

_-Y supongo que tú eres la princesa del pueblo de la costa del mar Seto, ¿no es así?_

_-¿cómo sabes?_

-_es el feudo más cerca de mi Reino.-_ Irasue salió de su armario con una yukata dorada para dársela a Izayoi.

-_Una princesa no puede regresar a sus tierras con la vestimenta que te dieron mis sirvientas_.- Al escuchar aquello Izayoi dio un paso hacia atrás dejando caer la yukata. Al ver el ceño fruncido de Irasue sintió un leve escalofrío en la espalda y se agachó inmediatamente a recogerlo.

-no planeo regresar- mencionó ocultando su rostro del de Irasue mientras se agachaba a recoger la prenda. Sabía que lo que hacía era la peor decisión para alguien de la realeza y estaba consciente que el decir aquello era una ofensa para una Reina y más si era una de las Inuyokai más poderosas y renombradas pero no tenía otra opción, no quería afrontar su desastroso destino.

_-Hmp, ¿conque todavía quieres huir?, ya te dije que es imposible.-_

_-Lo sé pero voy a intentarlo igual, prefiero ser feliz a ser una princesa.- _Aquella confesión era un shock para cualquiera que la escuchase y lo comprendía si Irasue quisiera matarla en aquel momento por una blasfemia tan grande como aquella, pero al voltear a ver a la hermosa reina de cabellos plateados divisó en su mirada un deje de compasión profundo. Irasue la contemplaba con admiración disimulada, Izayoi estaba haciendo lo que ella jamás se había atrevido. Si bien el porte de reina le sentaba perfecto aquello lo había conseguido después de su resignación a obedecer a sus superiores jerárquicos y cumplir con lo que se le estipuló desde nacer, en cambio frente a sus ojos tenía a una mujer con el corazón acelerado de miedo pero con un coraje impresionante.

_-en ese caso te daré un caballo.-_ esbozó una sonrisa mientras devolvía su prenda al gran armario. Ambas se dirigieron hacia el establo. Irasue tenía la cabeza bien en alto y su vanagloria resaltaba sobre cualquier súbdito que bajaba su cabeza al pasar aquella elegante mujer. Izayoi no lo podía creer, era de las primeras veces que había visto a una yokai siendo amable con un humano y más que la ayudase de aquella forma, definitivamente estaba empezando a tener otra concepción de los yokai. El miedo que le tuvo al verla en medio de la tormenta era ahora un recuerdo borroso y su mente se concentraba en pensar hacia dónde se dirigía; de repente una pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

_-y dime… ¿de qué huyes exactamente?.- _abrió las puertas del establo de uno de sus caballos alados. Volteó a ver a Izayoi con un poco de lástima, sabía que aunque le diese el mejor de sus caballos, la encontrarían, un reino no podría dejar que le pasase algo a su princesa.

-_Huyo… de contraer matrimonio.-_ Izayoi subió las manos a su rostro tratando de olvidar la razón por la cual había decidido dejar todo su pasado atrás, tanto recuerdos buenos como malos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. ¿Acaso eso era posible? Izayoi huía por la misa razón por la que Irasue había intentado escapar hace ya tiempo; para un yokai era sobrenatural exaltarse de aquella manera pero Irasue podía escuchar perfectamente cómo el palpitar de su corazón latía con el mismo aceleramiento que los latidos de Izayoi. Ahora comprendía el brillo en los ojos de ella, su determinación y su valentía. Izayoi era su misma imagen, en ese momento no le importó que fuese humana simplemente la sintió tan afín a ella que perdió toda muestra de superioridad y tomó ambas manos de Izayoi que se encontraban tapando su rostro lleno de lágrimas. La observó por un momento y zumbó un rotundo _no_ dentro de ella, definitivamente no iba a dejar que Izayoi huyera; no si sabía de antemano que la encontrarían.

-_te encontrarán.- _

_-no quiero casarme-_

_-pues creo que necesitas algo mejor que simplemente huir para que no te encuentren.- _Irasue colocó una mano en su barbilla, pensativa… ¿había acaso alguna forma de que la realeza se librase de su destino?, ¿de que un matrimonio real se cancelase?. Mientras Irasue se encontraba ida en sus pensamientos, Izayoi la veía profundamente agradecida, un presentimiento le llegó a la mente, tal vez Irasue la ayudaba porque había pasado por lo mismo… se rio de sí misma por pensar algo tan ilógico, la gran dama Irasue era una de las más poderosas y respetadas Daiyoukai de la Tierra, su presentimiento era absolutamente ridículo. Sin embargo, allí estaba Irasue; ayudándola, y con aquello le estaba salvando la vida por completo.

-_Nunca había conocido a una Yokai que fuese amable con los humanos, muchas gracias-_ Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para Irasue quien esbozó una sonrisa mientras recordaba a cierta persona que le agradaban los humanos. ¿Qué mejor que anular un matrimonio con otro matrimonio? Si era verdad lo que él le prometió hace tanto tiempo, su plan no tenía fallo alguno.

_-princesa Izayoi, huir de tu deber es imposible; sin embargo existe una forma de que no te cases…_

_-¿podrías decirme cual es?_

_-casándote._

_-¿disculpa?_

_-Me escuchaste bien. Si finges un matrimonio, estarás libre_. Irasue cerró las puertas del establo y comenzó a caminar hacia sus aposentos por lo que a Izayoi, por su desconcierto, no le dio tiempo a preguntar qué trataba todo lo que había dicho, extrañada aún de la idea de la inuyokai, la acompañó hacia su habitación mientras veía como todos los sirvientes se abrían paso ante ella.

Irasue comenzó a escribir en un pergamino dorado, con sumo cuidado tratando de poner las palabras correctas. Mientras escribía cada letra una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro; a quien iba dirigida esa carta era a aquel yokai que la amaba tanto, aquel que la había hecho libre inclusive aún a su costa. Envolvió el pergamino suavemente y lo marcó con el Sello Real. Se dirigió hacia la salida de su habitación y pidió a varios de sus soldados que enlistaran un carruaje. Le dio uno de los mejores kimonos a Izayoi ordenándole que se lo pusiera y salió a esperar que el carruaje estuviese listo. Paso poco tiempo cuando notó que Izayoi salía con sus finas prendas de vestir lo que causó admiración a los sirvientes que se encontraban a su pasó y una tierna sonrisa en Irasue que le indicó que se subiese al carruaje que la esperaba.

-_Toma.-_

_-¿A dónde iré?-_

_-El carruaje te lleva a las tierras de Inu no Taisho; escúchame con atención, en la carta que llevas le pedí que fingiese tu matrimonio, Inu no Taisho irá contigo a tu palacio y pedirá tu mano, alista todas tus cosas y vete con él, de esa forma tu reino quedará tranquilo y él te llevará a cualquier lugar que desees._

_-espera, ¿crees qué él acepte eso? _Izayoi comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, a penas y había convivido con una yokai por un día y ahora tendría que ir sola a enfrentarse con otro_. _

_-Estoy segura, él cumple promesas. Adiós Izayoi.- _Irasue cerró la puerta dejando a Izayoi con un desconcierto y una ligera expresión de miedo en ella. Ordenó a sus guardias llevarla a las tierras de Inu no Taisho y la observó partir.

_-Recuerda que me prometiste que estarías allí cuando yo lo necesitase…-_

END FLASHBACK

Nunca se imaginó que terminaría pagándole a Inu no Taisho por aquel gran amor que él le tuvo y que ella no pudo corresponderle y mucho menos se imaginó que aquella débil humana que encontró perdida en el bosque, se hubiese convertido en la única humana a quien Irasue le tuviese cariño.

Su sonrisa se amplió al vislumbrar el palacio de Izayoi y un sentimiento extraño la invadió, por primera vez sentía admiración a alguien más que no fuese ella misma. Izayoi tuvo el coraje de volver a sus tierras, reinar como le correspondía e incluso guardar un equilibrio pacífico entre su pueblo e Inu no Taisho, Izayoi había logrado ser feliz sin la necesidad de escapar de su deber y aquella gran hazaña era digna de respeto e Irasue más que reconocer a Izayoi, sentía empatía con aquella mujer que había logrado cambiar su futuro.

No por cualquier persona, Irasue emprendía un viaje. Pero aunque fuese un vuelo largo y pesado y una tormentosa lluvia estuviese cayendo, la sonrisa de Irasue no se desvanecía, ya estaba ansiosa por visitar a una muy querida amiga y felicitarla por su reciente embarazo.

**Arigato por leer :3 y como siempre, acepto comments de todo tipo ;) Besos!**


End file.
